Blood, Sweat and Tears
by DarkAngel-Jessie
Summary: (one shot) The Bladebreakers are going to save Kai from Biovolt or is Kai going to save his friends? People die in this story. Review plz I feel sad if people don't.


Hi everyone, I wrote this story because my French class was so boring. It's complete and an one-shot, but maybe it's to long for a one-shot right. Anyway just read the story and leave a review behind. I love Beyblade and kai is my favourite character. So have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I wish I had ;)  
  
'..' Thoughts  
  
"..." speaking  
  
---- changing scene  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A Story by DarkAngel-Jessie  
  
Blood, Sweat and Tears.  
  
I was driving the van, racing through the streets on my way to the hospital in Moscow. How could this happen? I look in the back of the van to my friends who were lying on the floor. It was quiet; I could smell blood and sweat mixing up, the smell of death. No, they are not going to die. I look back on the road. Don't worry; everything is going to be ok. The girl next to me was falling asleep. "No Hilary, stay awake." I said, putting my hand on her wound by pressing it. She groans, but stays awake. I couldn't let her fall asleep, not with her condition. "Hang on guys, we are almost there." I let them know. They would pay for doing this to my friends and I can't let them die. They mean too much for me, even if I don't show it to them by being an ass. I look back on the road and see the hospital coming into view. I drive on the driveway with full speed, ignoring the people on the sidewalks and drive to the E.R.  
  
"Please, my friends need help!" I shouted to the nurses at the counter. Doctors and nurses run over the me while I open the doors of the van. "Please, step aside youngman." A doctor said to me when he pushed me away from the van. "Get the stretcher out over here." He shouted. This is the first time in my life I only could watch and doing nothing. I feel so useless until I remember Hilary. I run to the passenger's seat and open the door. She was still awake, but stood on a break to fall unconsciousness. "Over here!" I shout to the nearest nurse. He run to me and see the girl. "Get a wheelchair, fast!" He orders to the others. I wanna stay with her, but he asks me to step aside. I stood there, helpless, emotionless when I see her entering the building. Everything is going to be alright, I kept telling myself, and then I close my eyes.  
  
----  
  
"We have to get Kai back!" Hilary shouted, standing near the door of the hotel. "But how, he want to go back to that place, it was his choice." "Tyson, you moron, he's your Team captain!"  
  
"Hilary, take it easy, but she is right, Tyson, Kai is one of us and he will need our help." The Driger Master said. Tyson sighed. "Alright, let's get Mr. Sourpuss back.yeah he's a friend of us. He will do the same for us." "Wait for me." A hyperactive blond said fallowed by Kenny aka Chief with his laptop save under his arm. "This gonna be a long day." He said.  
  
----  
  
I follow the doctors inside. "I need blood for this boy and fast!" A doctor shouts while he presses the wound of a dark raven blader. Hang on Rei, please. I see him been taken to the surgery room, I follow. I wanna do something but I couldn't I was helpless. They block the way to the room for me, so I lean against the wall opposite the room, fighting my tears, holding them back. I don't wanna cry. Crying is a weakness. Why them and not me? But I know that Rei will make it, I hope so.  
  
----  
  
The Bladebreakers arrived at the Balkov Abbey. "Here we are 'again'" The Dragoon blader said. "Everybody ready," Rei asked and turned to Hilary, "Will you stay here?" She nodded.  
  
"Let's do it!" Tyson yelled to the group. The group entered the building. It was quiet and dark. There were no Abbey workers or security guards to see, it was like this place has been abanded. They came at a crossing. "Let's split up." Rei suggested. "Tyson, Max, you both taking this way while I and Kenny taking this one." "When we have found Kai, we will let ya know." Tyson said. Everyone agreed and went there way onto the darkness of the Abbey.  
  
----  
  
I blink my eyes. I don't know how long I was standing there but it seems like an eternity. I feel a warm hand resting on my shoulder; I look up and see a young nurse looking at me. I don't like the look of her face but it looks like something had happen. "I'm sorry, but your friend didn't make it." I feel like someone has thrown a bucket of ice water over my head. I refuse to believe it, no, Rei. I follow the nurse to the room and lead me to the table were he lay on. The lifeless body was covered with a blanket from head to toe. I remove it so I could see his face. My friend, the only one who understood me, who could talk to me and I respected is gone, gone for good. Why? Wake up, Rei, just give me a sign that you are still alive and that they are mistaken about your death. But his emotionless face stayed dead. I walk out the room, looking to the floor. "We couldn't stop the bleeding, he was shot pretty bad." She was talking to me but I didn't pay any attention to her. I withdrew myself into my own world. Tyson.  
  
----  
  
"Where would Boris keep Kai?" Tyson asked to the blond who was walking besides him. "I don't know, but we will find him." Max was holding Draciel very close to him. Then they saw a light bundle coming from one of the rooms. They walked quietly to it and opened the big steel door. They peeked in a saw a huge room filled with cylinders which was filled with some green-yellow liquid. Tyson and Max slowly walked in.  
  
"What is this?" Max asked, touching one of the cylinders. "I don't know." Tyson replied. Be careful, someone is watching the voice of Dragoon alarmed Tyson. He looked around to any sign but couldn't find anyone. "Looking for someone?" A cold voice came from one of the dark corners. This voice had a Russian accent and could belong to only one person. "TALA!" Both shouted in unison. The red haired teen came out of his hide- out and faced the two members of the Bladebreakers. He was holding his Beyblade in his hand and his shooter in the other.  
  
"Where's Kai!" Tyson shouted, taking his Dragoon Blade. Max did the same. "Kai? Who's Kai? There's no one with that name staying here." Tala said calmly. The boys were confused. "Oh, you think you think your friend is here. I guess you got some false information." Tala explained. "What!" Tyson yelled. 'Oh no this is a set up!'  
  
"Well, now that you are here Tyson, I will take my rematch and I will defeat you." Tala connected his Blade with his shooter and was ready to face Tyson. Tyson took this as a challenge and prepared himself. But was Tyson didn't know was that Tala was here to kill him and take his Bitbeast with him. A cold smirk formed on his face. "LET IT RIP!!" Both blades were launched, but Wolborg took a turn and was flying toward Max.  
  
"MAX WATCH OUT!!" Tyson screamed but it was too late. Wolborg smashed one of the cylinders near Max and all the liquid flew over him. Max screamed while he was falling to the ground. The green-yellow liquid wasn't just water with a colour but a burning acid. "No, Max!!" Tyson ran over to his fallen friend but Tala stopped him in his tracks. "Don't even think about it, Tyson. WOLBORG!!" A blue light came from his blade and the ice wolf emerged by his Master command. 'This doesn't look good' Tyson wanted to call upon Dragoon but Tala was faster.  
  
"Wolborg, kill this pathetic blader." The wolf howled and ran to Tyson. Tyson dodged the first attack but the second was fatal. Wolborg ran right through him and by doing that he cut Tyson with his sharp ice blades. Tyson let out a scream of pain but the wolf bumped against him and Tyson flew across the room smashed with his back against the wall and felt with a loud THUD on the floor. Wolborg returned to his Blade. The Beyblade himself flew back to the hands of Tala. "Hahaha, it was nice knowing you Tyson." Tala said taking his Dragoon blade as well that of Max. Tala disappeared and the only sound you could hear was the sound of dropping acid on the floor.  
  
----  
  
"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for him." The doctor says to me. No, not Max, not him. Why, why did they need to die, why can you not take my life instead of them. But nobody listen anyway, not even god. No, I don't believe in God. But why Max? He still has a whole life for him. What am I going to tell his parents and the White Tigers? I lean back against the wall, starring to the floor. A tear flows off my cheek. I didn't care anymore about that. "Are you Kai?" I hear my name and look up. A nurse walks to me. I look to her while putting my mask on again. "Yes." I reply getting back on my feed. "A boy called Tyson is calling for you. If you may follow me." I nodded and follow her. I stand in a big white room with one single bed in it. And there I see Tyson lying, surrounded with machines. His breathing was calm when I walk to him. He was sleeping and I feel the tears coming back to me. Tyson open his eyes and look right in my crimson ones. "Kai." His voice was weak and dry. "Yes." I see he was trying to move but he couldn't.  
  
"Guess that they gave me to much morphine. I can feel my body." Of course you can't. Tyson, you are paralysed for the rest of your life. I'm sorry. I take his hand in mine and look at him. "How's Max, he wasn't in a good shape either?" He asks me. What am I going to tell? Max is dead, Rei is dead. Everywhere I go people who I love dies.  
  
"He's alright." I lie to him. Tyson let go of a sigh. "Dragoon is gone." Tyson starts to cry, only for his blade. I want to comfort him but in some way I couldn't.  
  
"I'll get him back for you, I promise." "Promise," "Yes." He closes his eyes and falls asleep. I put his had back besides his body and leave to room. I could feel Dranzer in my pocket, she was trying to comfort me but now nothing helps.  
  
----  
  
Rei and Kenny walked down the corridor at the other side of the Abbey. Rei was leading followed by the Chief.  
  
"This place is like a labyrinth. Do you know were we going, Rei?" "No, I don't." Rei said. Kenny sighed. They continued walking until they saw light at the end. Both of them gasped. Rei tiptoed to the door and peeked in. "Coast is clear." He said. He opened the door and walked in. Kenny followed. The room was empty except for some familiar cylinders. There were only four cylinders placed in this room. "What is this," Rei asked Kenny. Kenny took a closer look at it.  
  
"Interesting." He said. "This is some sort of liquid where they breed the Bitbeast in it." Rei looked very concentrate at it, until Driger called him. I feel a strong force in this room, better watch out the voice of the tiger said. Rei took his advice. "Better watch out. I have a bad feeling, Kenny." He let the younger team member know. The Chief nodded in agreement.  
  
"We better keep moving, Rei. We have to find Kai and fast." Kenny looked around the place in frighten. "This place gives me the creeps." Rei saw the fear on his face and made his way to the door but when he looked at it, he saw it was blocked by a long tender figure. "Who are you?" Rei asked. "You don't know me, Rei. That hurt you know." A purple haired teen stepped away from the door.  
  
"Bryan, it's you!" Rei's eyes formed into splits like a cat and took his Driger blade from his pocket. Kenny stepped away and hides himself behind one of the cylinders. "Just what I had in mind, Rei. A battle." He took his Beyblade out and stood ready to launch. "LET IT RIP!" Both blades hit each other in midair and returned to the side of their Masters.  
  
"This time you won't win Rei. FALBORG!" "In your dreams, Bryan. DRIGER!" Both blades summoned their Bitbeast into battle. The room was lit by gold and green light before the White Tiger and the Falcon attacked each other. "C'mon Driger, ATTACK!" The Tiger jumped at the bird and both crushed against the wall. But even with brutal force the bird speared his wings and flew away leaving the Tiger on the ground.  
  
"Now it's time to end this battle, FALBORG-STROBLITZ ATTACK!!" The bird powered himself up, absorbing energy. "I won't let this happen. TIGER CLAW ATTACK!!" Rei shouted, the tiger obeyed him and started running to the bird. Falborg released his energy as well Driger did when they came face to face. Rei and Bryan protected their eyes from the sudden light explosion but the wind that Falborg created, pushed Rei aside and destroyed the cylinders. Glass broke, but Driger protected his master from anything dangerous.  
  
"That was close, thanks Driger." The Tiger nodded but that he looked in the room to another familiar face. The chief has pain, youngling The Tiger said. And he was right. Kenny came in sight, putting his hands on his eyes trying to scratch.  
  
"Kenny!!" Rei ran to the boy, forgetting the battle. The Chief felt on the ground screaming. Rei came upon him trying to help but Kenny struggled with his arms. "My eyes, it burns, I can't see!!"  
  
"Hold on, I'm here." Rei put his arms around the boy's shoulders and pressed him against him. Kenny found calmness and catches his breath again. Both of them forgot the fight while one slender figure disappeared into the darkness.  
  
----  
  
I walk in another white room we one of my friends stay in. This time I pay Kenny a visit. I see that the doctors were still in the room working on one of the machines. I'm impress myself were I take all the energy to see them, but still I was fighting against my tears and fear. They are all wounded, hurt and I . . . I don't even have a scratch. I'm still wondering why. Kenny's eyes were covered with bandages when I step closer to him. The doctors left when I spoke up first.  
  
"Kenny, I." My throat is dry but also I have nothing to say to him. I wasn't very close friends to Kenny but he helped me out sometimes with good strategy and fast thinking and now he will never see again. Blind for the rest of his life, he will never see his computer screen again or even work on it. Just like Tyson. "It's ok." I hear him saying. He is searching for me with his hands so I do him a favour by taking it. "I'm glad you are ok Kai, we were worrying about you." How can he say that to me, he's the one in a bad condition. "Don't worry about me, chief." I say to him. I let a tear fall off my cheek. I don't care and besides he couldn't see it anyway. For that I was glad. I didn't want to show any emotion towards my comrades but than again I was cold for saying that. I punch myself psychically and could feel the warm touch of Dranzer in my head.  
  
"How are the others?" I hear him say, searching for something. I know his laptop. I let go of his hand, walk to the night table and take the grey laptop.  
  
"They are ok." I lie again giving the laptop at the poor guy. "That's good. Kai?" "Yes."  
  
"Don't blame yourself of what has happen." That is it. That feeling of shame. Blaming myself, it is because of my you guys are lying in the hospital in the first place, so not blaming myself? I start to shiver, I can control it. Turn myself around, leave to boy by himself and walk out of the room. I found a chair and sit on it. Why? Why do I have to fell this way? Why are they so important to me? Why them and not me? I hate it, I hate those feeling. They're weak and I'm too strong to feel weak. No, I won't give in, never.  
  
----  
  
The hotel room swung open and a crimson eyed teen walked in. It was strange in some way because it was quiet here. Normally Kai would hear the quibbling of Tyson against the others but now it was eerie silent. 'That's strange, they would be here and if they went to somewhere they would let me know' but there was nobody.  
  
Youngling, your friends are in danger the voice of the fire phoenix sounded in his head.  
  
Where are they Dranzer Kai mentally asked back. In the darkness of your past youngling Dranzer said.  
  
"No, the Abbey!" Kai rushed to the door and left to save his friends. Outside he hijacked a van and drove away as fast as he could. For a 16 year old, Kai knew how to drive. He stopped the van at the entrance and opened the door. A girl ran to him in surprise. "Kai what are you dong here? We thought you are in there?" She pointed out at the Abbey.  
  
"Where are they?" I said to her snappily.  
  
"Inside, searching you." She replied back.  
  
"Stay here!" Kai left the girl and hurried inside. He was running and running, taking turns to every direction that was possible until he saw someone at the end of the all. A raven hair teen was holding a brown haired boy by his side. "Rei!" Kai ran to them.  
  
"Kai!" Rei said holding Kenny.  
  
"What happened?" Kai ordered to know.  
  
"Bryan, he attacked us, Kenny he. . ."  
  
"Where are Tyson and Max?" Kai piped in not letting Rei finish his sentence.  
  
"I don't know. We split up." "Get out of here. NOW!" Kai left them behind to find the other two members. He had been cold to Rei but he had no time. In here Youngling Dranzer told him. Kai opened the steel door and gasped of the sight.  
  
Rei and Kenny left the building soon joined by Hilary.  
  
"Help Kenny." Rei told her. She took over Kenny from Rei and led them to the van. Rei returned to the door that suddenly swung open and Kai walked outside. He was carrying Tyson on his shoulder followed by Max who was breathing very hard.  
  
"Get him to the van." Kai ordered Rei. Rei walked to the blond who felt in front of him. Hilary opened the door and Kenny stepped in, helped by her while she stepped aside for Kai who was putting Tyson on the floor of the van. She gasped when she saw him. Blood was spilled all over his body and Kai is having a hard time too. His face was covered with sweat.  
  
"KAI!!" He heared his name, walked around the van and saw Rei coming towards him but what he saw next was something else. Boris and the Demolition Boys were standing on the roof of the Abbey.  
  
"Well, well. Kai is here to save his friends. What a Hero." Boris' voice was low but cold. Kai gave him a death glare and rushed over to Rei.  
  
"Don't let them escape!!" Boris shouted. Spencer launched his blade.  
  
"Watch out!!" Kai screamed to his friends but the blade hit Hilary in the progress and Rei could just dodge it. Kai was furious. He ran to Hilary who was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. But then he heared a shot, followed by a human cry. Kai looked back and saw Rei doubled over on the driveway. "NO!!" He launched his blade.  
  
"LET IT RIP!!"  
  
"DRANZER!!!" He summoned his Bitbeast. The fire bird rose from the fire that surrounded its blade and flew over to the roof. In the meantime, he put Hilary on the passenger's seat and ran to Rei. Dranzer fired one of her Arrows to the enemy while Kai closed the van.  
  
"You aren't getting away with this, boy!!" Boris shouted.  
  
"Think again, you bastard! DRANZER VOLCANO EMISSION!!" The phoenix rose into the sky and released a giant fire blast in a form of a meteor. The huge fire ball landed on top of the roof and Dranzer returned to her blade. Kai hold his hand out to catch the Beyblade and stepped into the car. Now it was time to drive them to the hospital as fast as possible.  
  
----  
  
Yes, I'm strong, not weak. I slowly walk through the corridors, thinking about nothing. I focus on my steps, trying not to fall until I see a nurse walking to me. "Are you the one who brought these young people here?" I look at here for a moment. Who do you think I am, of course I'm the one, who else. Why can they not leave me alone?  
  
"Yes." I said standing straight. "A girl is calling for you. You better hurry, she hasn't much time." No, no. I want to scream, to fight my way out of this, but they need me. I need them. So I follow her to the room where Hilary stayed in. The monitors at her bed are beeping when I walk closer to her. She opens her eye and takes my hand into hers. Her voice was a whisper but I can hear her.  
  
"Kai, will you promise me to take care of Tyson and the others." She pauses for a minute until she continues. I hold her hand tidy to my chest. I can tell her about the others that will break her heart.  
  
"Will you tell Tyson that I I love him?" She looks right into my eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes, I will and I promise to take care of them." She just smiles at me and I could only smile back.  
  
"I'm not afraid to die, anymore it is just another experience in life, oh and Kai I I liked yo." Her hand lost grip and the line on the monitor went flat. I can believe this. Just one more minute longer just to finish her sentence off, but I already knew what she want to say to me: 'I liked you too'. But I just wish she would say it and not my mind. I look at her face; a tear falls on her cheek which was mine. I lay her hand back and walk out of the room. Rei dead, Max dead and now Hilary. Why!! "WHYYYY!" I screamed, punching the wall. The doctors and nurses chock by my voice, looking at my. I hate it when people looking to my like that with question marks on their faces. A nurse comes to me, she want to say something but I back away. "Leave me alone. All of you. GO AWAY!" The nurse want to calm me down, want to touch me but I push her away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I walk backwards, my head was heavy and my vision starts to blur. "Are you ok?" I hear her voice but it is like its coming from far. The darkness is catching me; I could feel the cold coming. I want to resist but I wasn't strong enough so I give myself in. The only think I could feel was the hard floor under my back until I pass away.  
  
----  
  
It is warm and I feel great. I don't want to open my eyes but I did it anyway. I couldn't focus yet and then I see the ceiling. I am covered with blankets, but I couldn't feel my legs. I sense that someone was in the room.  
  
"Hey guys, He's waking up." I know that voice. When I look aside a see a brown haired girl, smiling at me. Hilary?  
  
"Welcome back, Kai." I was confused. What is she doing her?  
  
"I told you he will make it." I look at the front and see the raven haired teen looking at me.  
  
"Rei?" My throat was dry, but it didn't care. I star at his right shoulder which was stained with blood. Rei must have noticed it, because he saw it on my face.  
  
"Just a flesh wound. Look who's here?" Rei steps aside and I see Tyson walks to me followed by Kenny and Max.  
  
"Boy, you scared us there for a moment. Don't worry I just broke my nose." I see Tyson rubbing his nose but Rei warn him not to do. I look at Kenny; his left eye is covert with a bandage. By the looks of it, it isn't serious. And Max had only a few burn marks. They were ok. All of them. But why can't I remember anything.  
  
"What happened?" I ask them still trying to move my legs. I feel my muscles, but it hurt when I use them. And my head feel still a little dizzy and heavy. Than I hear Rei speaking.  
  
"Well, you went out to take a walk when suddenly the Demolition Boy kidnapped you. They said that you have struggled hard so they knocked you out." Then Tyson speaks.  
  
"So, we knew where they are taking you, so we followed. Darn, Boris can be real ass. Don't worry about him; I put him out of his miseries." I see Tyson smirk. I wonder what he did to him, like I actually care.  
  
"We found you in one of his punishing room and it was terrible." Rei say to me. "Your whole body was covert in blood and your legs were." He pauses there. I want to know so I ask him.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"He has stabbed your legs several times until there wasn't any spot left to stab. The doctors had there hands full on you, but everything went fine." Then why can't I move them? The girl looks at me.  
  
"Your legs are temporally numb but with some exercises, like the doctors recommended, you will walk again in no time."  
  
"You need a lot of patient until then." I hear the Chief talking to me.  
  
"Don't worry about that, our old Mr. Sourpuss has a lot of patient, right." I glare to the Dragoon blade but couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Here catch." A blue object fly into my hands and I recognise my blade. I feel the warm touch of the fire bird in my head and I welcome her. I'm glad that your are back, youngling Dranzer say to me. Yes, me too. And I'm glad nothing happened to them. It was only a bad dream to make me realise how much I need them as they need me. I will try to be nicer to them in the future. But I'm glad they didn't die any of them. And now I will welcome any feeling that I didn't have yet. I will forget the past and start a new now. I just want to be myself. I will face all this pain here but not alone. I have friends who care about me. They were always here for you youngling Dranzer say to me. I know I reply. I'm just happy it was me instead of them.  
  
The End.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now people review and let me know who you liked it. This was my first Beyblade story so be nice to me and please don't flame at me. Thanks.  
  
And don't forget review review review review review review review review review review review review review review and review.  
  
DarkAngel-Jessie 


End file.
